Baby Cupid
by NickChan Ichan14
Summary: Namikaze Minato kaya iya sukses iya tampan iya, tapi sayang gak punya pasangan. Dan berkat anaknya, Naruto beserta kawan-kawan, Minato gak sendiri lagi. Tapi dia jatuh cinta sama.. Baby sitter anaknya. MinaKaka!semeMinato!ukeKakashi! First chap. How They Meet.
1. Chapter 1

How They Meet..

Hujan lebat. Cuaca begitu buruk diakhir pekan ini. Membuat banyak orang lebih memilih berdiam didalam rumah. Menghangatkan diri didalam selimut atau hanya sekedar menyesap segelas cokelat panas adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menikmati cuaca seperti ini.

Disebuah rumah yang minimalis dan sarat kemewahan dengan cat putih itu terlihat begitu damai. Dihalamannya tumbuh beberapa tumbuhan, diantaranya bunga matahari yang tumbuh disudut halaman. Sebuah tangga dengan lima anak tangga menuntun kita menuju pintu kayu yang berdiri kokoh. Saat kita membuka pintu itu hal pertama yang akan menyambut adalah sebuah ruang santai yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu. Dengan rak-rak yang mengisi beberapa pajangan dimana disampingnya terdapat sebuah tv flat. Didepan tv, sekitar berjarak tiga langkah, terdapat sebuah meja kaca kecil dengan sebuah sofa yang mengelilinginya. Lalu disebalah kanan, sekitar tiga meter tanpa sekat terdapat dapur dan meja makan yang terdiri untuk empat orang. Juga ada sebuah kamar mandi kecil disana.

Dibagian kiri, terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Dimana dilantai dua sendiri terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, yang hanya diberi sekat sebuah ruang santai. Disamping kamar pertama terdapat sebuah kamar mandi. Sedangkan disamping kamar satunya adalah ruang kerja.

Dikamar utama, terdapat seorang pria yang tengah asik dengan novel ditangannya. Matanya fokus membaca setiap rentetan kalimat yang menjadi alur dalam novel itu. Posisinya yang setengah berbaring terlihat begitu nyaman diatas kasur king size putihnya. Mengabaikan jam yang berdenting menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Sampai suara bel merusak semua kedamaian itu.

Dahinya menyergit. Siapa yang bertamu ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini? Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, ia segera menutup bukunya dan bangkit untuk turun kebawah. Membukakan pintu, menyambut sebuah takdir baru yang teralamat untuknya.

Pemeran baru yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Dengan kekuatan tak kasat mata dari dalam tubuh ringkih itu yang akan menuntunnya untuk menjalah lebih dalam kehidupannya setelah ini.

Tiga tahun berlalu...

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengusaha muda tersukses ketiga dinegaranya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 23 tahun, ia sudah memiliki segalanya. Harta, kemewahan, ketenaran, kesuksesan. Dengan wajah tampan, mata sewarna langit, surai kekuningannya membuat ia terlihat semakin sempurna. Tapi tentu saja, sesukses apapun, sesempurna apapun ia dimata orang lain, tidak ada yang dapat berkelit dari satu ketetapan alam ini. Bahwa didunia ini, tidak ada yang sempurna.

Benar. Namikaze Minato memang dapat memperoleh apa yang dia mau hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi sayang, sampai saat ini, ia belum juga menemukan tambatan hatinya. Seseorang yang dapat mengisi hari-harinya menjadi semakin cerah. Seseorang yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar. Seseorang yang dapat membuat hidupnya semakin sempurna.

Tidak. Bukan. Jangan berpikir kalau ia mengabaikan hal ini. Justru, hal ini lah yang selalu membuatnya pusing setiap malam. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kedua orang tuanya selalu memaksanya untuk segera mencari pasangan. Bahkan, mereka selalu menjodohkan wanita-wanita anak kenalan mereka kepadanya. Yang tentu saja langsung ia tolak. Lagipula, semua keputusan bukan hanya ditangannya. Tapi juga putera kecilnya.

Ya. Seorang putera. Namikaze Naruto. Putera nya yang kini menginjak usia tiga tahun. Bocah dengan warna mata dan surai yang sama dengannya. Dengan tiga kumis dikedua pipinya, dan kulit yang berwarna kecoklatan, membuatnya terlihat manis.

Minato tersentak. Suara ponselnya yang berdering menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Senyumnya melebar saat melihat sebuah ID yang kini terpampang dilayar touchscreen ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia segera menekan pelan tombol hijau dan membawa ponsel itu ketelinganya.

' _TOUCHAN!'_

Minato terkekeh kecil. Naruto selalu penuh dengan semangat. Dan itu selalu sukses membuat ia mengukir senyum diwajah tampannya. "Apa sudah waktunya pulang Naru-chan?" Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil jasnya yang di lempar asal disofa dan menyampirkannya dibahu kanan.

' _Hu'um! Touchan tati teput nalu kan?'_

Minato terkekeh. Anaknya begitu menggemaskan dengan aksen bicaranya yang belum begitu lancar. Ia mengganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun ia tahu kalau anaknya itu tidak akan melihat.

"Touchan berangkat sekarang. Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi oke?"

' _Yosh! Bye touchan, dattebayo!'_

Minato melebarkan senyumnya. Dattebayo. Entah Naruto mendapatkan kata itu dari mana. Tapi kata itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkannya ketika ia sudah mulai bisa bicara. Kesal tentu saja. Padahal, kata yang selalu diajarkannya adalah Touchan.

Tak memperhatikan jalan, ia kini sudah berada didalam lift menuju lantai dasar perusahannya. Pria tampan itu menggeleng pelan sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 17.03 pm. Sudah cukup sore. Sepertinya Naruto sangat betah tinggal dikediaman Uchiha.

"Minato!"

Ia menoleh. Tepat disamping pintu besar perusahaannya, seorang lelaki paruh baya tampak melambaikan pelan tangannya. Membuat lelaki tampan ini langsung melebarkan senyumnya dan bergegas menuju orang itu.

"Pak Jiraiya"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Minato dan berjalan bersama menuju parkiran.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Minato?"

Minato tersenyum samar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang lurus kedepan dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya. "Sama seperti terakhir bapak melihat saya, anda sendiri? Bagaimana kabar anda dan juga istri anda, nyonya Tsunade?" Jiraiya kembali tertawa. Untuk orang yang tidak tahu, mungkin mereka mengira kalau kedua orang ini tengah membicarakan satu hal yang lucu. Nyata nya, Jiraiya memanglah tipe orang yang seperti ini.

"Baik-baik. Kami berdua baik. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Ah, dia juga, baik-baik saja"

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Minato yang masih ia rangkul, juga spontan berhenti. Membuat kerutan bingung tampak diwajah lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda itu. "Ada apa pak?" Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato sembari tersenyum samar.

"Begini Minato, kemarin aku dengar kau sedang membutuhkan baby sitter. Apa itu benar?"

Minato terdiam. Ternyata itu.

"Iya pak. Minggu depan, saya mendapat tugas diluar kota. Saya harus pergi selama seminggu. Dan ya, anda tahu sendiri kalau saya hanya tinggal berdua dengan Naruto. Saya butuh bantuan seseorang untuk mengurusnya."

Jiraiya kembali mengangguk. Ia menampilkan raut bingung saat melihat ekspresi Minato yang, entahlah. Sulit untuk dia jabarkan. Ekpresi antara bingung, sedih, gelisah. Ya, ekspresi semacam itulah yang dapat Jiraiya tangkap dari wajah tampan Minato.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong pada istriku ataupun pada Uchiha itu heh?"

Minato menghela napasnya. Itulah permasalahannya. Ia merasa tidak enak karena tiga tahun ini, selama ia mengurus Naruto, ia selalu merepotkan orang-orang itu. Entah keluarga Uchiha ataupun Jiraiya dengan istrinya. Bahkan terkadang pegawai perusahaannya pun juga ikut turun tangan untuk membantunya. Itu diluar bantuan dari orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

"Saya.. tidak ingin merepotkan anda pak. Saya tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya saja bapak dan istri bapak sudah banyak membantu saya. Saya hanya merasa.. tidak enak."

Wajah tua itu menampilkan wajah bosan. Dasar Minato. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu?

"Lagipula, saya dengar kalau Tsunade-sama sedang sibuk dengan rumah sakit. Bapak juga harus pergi menyelesaikan beberapa masalah disalah satu cabang perusahaan bapak bukan? Keluarga Fugaku juga sepertinya sedang sibuk. Jadi.. saya lebih memilih untuk mencari baby sitter sementara saja pak. Lagipula, saya hanya pergi selama seminggu."

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau apa yang dibilang Minato benar adanya. "Hah~ aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Tapi, terima bantuan ku ini oke? Aku yakin kau juga sekarang pasti sedang kesusahan mencari seorang baby sitter yang dapat kau percaya untuk menjaga si kucing menggemaskan itu kan?"

Minato mengangguk. Ya, jujur saja, sebenarnya ia juga ragu dalam keputusannya ini. Rasanya begitu berat untuk melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja pada orang lain. Terlebih orang asing. Walaupun hanya sementara, tapi, dalam waktu satu minggu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk terjadi sesuatu bukan?

"Baiklah pak. Saya juga sepertinya tidak bisa menolak." Jiraiya melebarkan senyumnya. Dengan semangat ia menepuk bahu Minato, membuat lelaki tampan itu sedikit meringis. "Bagus. Aku memiliki kenalan. Ia masih muda, tapi ia cerdas. Sayang sekali karena keadaan ekonomi nya sedang menurun sekarang. Ia bilang padaku kalau ia sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto akan cocok atau tidak, tapi aku yakin kalau anak ini sangat dapat dipercaya."

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi bukankah, sangat dapat dipercaya itu belum cukup? Walaupun orang itu adalah kenalan pak Jiraiya. Mantan dosennya saat ia kuliah dulu, bukan berarti ia harus percaya begitu saja bukan? Tapi biar bagaimanapun, dicoba dulu tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula keputusan bukan hanya berada ditangannya, ingat?

"Tapi, apakah dia bisa menjaga Naru? Aku ragu karena Naruto mulai menunjukkan sikap pemilihnya. Terkadang ia tidak mau disentuh orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya."

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengangkat kilas bahunya. Ia merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Wajar kalau anak kecil mulai bersikap seperti itu. Tapi cobalah dulu, kalau kau tertarik, aku akan menyuruh orang itu untuk datang besok kerumah mu."

Minato terdiam. Ia memandang Jiraiya yang kini bersiap memasuki mobilnya. Mengambil napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Malam ini. Tolong suruh dia datang malam ini.. pak Jiraiya."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.30 pm tapi sepertinya tidak ada niatan sama sekali bagi Naruto untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih sibuk bermain dengan dinosaurus miliknya yang tadi sore baru saja dibelikan oleh Minato, membuat sang touchan sedikit menyesal.

Minato menghela napasnya. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan sang anak yang mulai mengeluarkan suara berisiknya. Sepertinya Naruto sangat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Dan Minato, tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau Naruto sampai mengamuk karena ia menganggu.

Suara bel terdengar berbunyi beberapa kali. Membuat Minato mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Siapa yang bertam- ah, apa mungkin orang itu? Sepertinya, pak Jiraiya memang berniat membantunya.

Baru saja ia ingin bangun dari duduknya, langkah cepat Naruto membuatnya berhenti. Dengan posisinya yang setengah berdiri dan mulut terbuka lebar membuatnya sekilas tidak terlihat tampan. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar Naruto.

Dengan cepat Minato bangun dan berlari kecil menuju Naruto yang sibuk melompat-lompat, mencoba untuk meraih gagang tampan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dalam gendongannya dan membuka pintu. Tidak ingin membuat orang diluar sana terlalu lama menunggu.

Dan.. berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kelabu dengan wajah yang hampir 90% nya tertutup. Menyisakan mata kanannya yang kelam. Ia memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang menampilkan bahu lebarnya dan celana panjang hitam. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibalik kedua sakunya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terpesona. Dan pastinya, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau ia.. baby sitter?

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari keterkejutannya. Lelaki tampan ini menampilkan senyum ramahnya. Ia membenarkan posisi Naruto dalam gendongannya dan menyapa "Selamat malam. Hm.. apa kau yang dimaksud tuan Jiraiya?"

Pria berusia 23 tahun itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat remaja didepannya itu menganggukkan kepala. Dengan ramah ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk dan membawanya keruang santai. "Silahkan duduk. Aku akan ambilkan minum sebentar."

"Tidak perlu."

Minato menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedapur setelah menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. Membuat helaan napas keluar dari balik masker pemuda kelabu itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bocah kecil dengan piyama putih bergambar rubah berekor sembilan yang terus menatap kearahnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau menyergit bingung. Apa ada yang aneh?

"Niichan~"

Pemuda itu semakin menyergit bingung saat bocah itu merentangkan tangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum membawa anak itu kedalam pangkuannya. Ditatapnya sang bocah yang masih memperhatikannya dengan semakin intens. Perlahan tangan bocah itu terangkat, mencoba menggapai kain yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Maaf lama, ini silahkan diminum."

Kedua orang berbeda usia itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato yang kini tengah meletakkan gelas diatas meja. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Terlihat dari matanya yang melengkung sempurna. Sedangkan bocah berambut kuning itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut yang sedikit diangkat. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berniat mengambil Naruto, tapi anaknya itu justru menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan pemuda berambut silver itu saat menyadari pergerakan dari touchannya. Membuat hati Minato sedikit mencelos. Sang pemuda yang menyadari raut wajah Minato, menggaruk belakang rambutnya tidak enak.

Sang lelaki tampan mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan remaja itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memperhatikan orang dihadapannya itu yang kini mulai sibuk menanggapi celotehan anaknya.

"Hm. Jadi, apa benar kau bersedia untuk menjaga anak ku?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus pada sepasang manik biru yang juga menusuk satu bola matanya. Dengan mantap ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari membenarkan posisi duduk bocah dipangkuannya. Dan menjawab dengan singkat. "Ya."

Minato mengangguk pelan. Semakin diperhatikan, pemuda ini terlihat masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja. "Berapa umur mu? Kau masih bersekolah?" Dan sebuah anggukkan kembali menjadi jawaban untuknya. "19 tahun. Aku kuliah semester 2."

Tertarik. Minato merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih tentang pemuda ini. "Oh, baiklah. Apa jurusanmu?" Lelaki tampan itu membawa kaki kanannya menumpuk dengan kaki kirinya. "Sosial politik. Di Unniversitas Konoha."

Minato tertawa kecil melihat pemuda itu yang tampak kesal karena terus diganggu Naruto yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya. Well jujur saja, Minato juga penasaran. Tapi Minato masihlah memandang tinggi hak setiap orang. Dan ngomong-ngomong ia belum tahu siapa nama pemuda ini.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku, Namikaze Minato. Dan itu putera ku satu-satunya. Namikaze Naruto."

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap bocah dipangkuannya dengan cukup lama. Naruto. Baiklah. Dan lelaki tampan didepannya. Namikaze Minato. Namikaze. Minato.

"Dan kau?"

Minato tersenyum kecil. Memandang satu bola mata yang terlihat gurat malas itu dengan wajah lembutnya.

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2!

Makasih yang udah review ^^ ahh seneeeeeengggg/? ^^

Maaf typo nya masih bertebaran~ Happy Read ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Story Begin..

Empat hari berlalu. Kakashi mulai tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Minato mulai merasa terbantu atas kehadiran pemuda kelabu itu. Setidaknya dua hari ini ia lebih bisa fokus ke pekerjaannya. Konsentrasinya bisa ia tuangkan penuh untuk perusahaannya tanpa khawatir yang berlebihan terhadap putera kecilnya. Sepertinya Kakashi berhasil membuat bocah kecil itu jatuh hati padanya. Walaupun harus berimbas pada ketidak-nyamanan nya karena Naruto yang rasa penarasannya semakin bertambah atas rupa wajah Kakashi yang sebenarnya.

Jam dua belas kurang. Sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Dan sekitar satu jam lagi Minato memiliki janji untuk meeting dengan Hyuuga corp. Pengusaha muda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya kekursi kebesarannya di perusahaannya ini. Rasa lelah terus menyergapnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia bahkan belum sempat pulang kerumahnya. Dua hari ini ia terus meminta tolong pada Kakashi untuk membawakannya kemeja ganti keperusahaannya ini. Atau paling tidak, asistennya yang datang kerumah. Hah~ Ia merindukan puteranya.

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Membuka laci dan mengambil dua buah kotak yang masih terbungkus rapih disana. Itu ponsel baru. Tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur dan Kakashi yang pergi kekamar barunya untuk beristirahat sebentar, entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Naruto dengan kreatifnya membanting-banting dan melempar asal ponselnya dan ponsel Kakashi yang tertinggal dimeja ruang tengah. Setidaknya, sukses membuat kedua ponsel itu mati total dengan retak disana-sini. Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya membuang kedua ponsel itu kedalam akuarium tak jauh dari meja makan. Sukses membuat kepala Minato berkedut dan Kakashi yang hanya terus menatap datar pada kedua bocah berbeda perawakan itu. Tentu saja Minato merasa tidak enak dan bertanggung jawab dengan menggantinya. Belum lagi saat Minato tahu kalau ponsel milik Kakashi adalah ponsel yang baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu.

Pria dengan rambut kuningnya itu tertawa kecil. Lucu juga kalau ia mengingat kejadian itu. Reaksi Kakashi yang langsung mengomel tidak jelas saat ia diganggu oleh Naruto yang saat itu mendapat bantuan dari Sasuke membuatnya mau tak mau mentertawakan nasib malang pemuda itu.

Minato kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya. Senyum diwajah tampannya belum juga menghilang. Lelaki itu menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan senyum yang semakin melebar. Ada apa dengan mu eoh, Minato?

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Kini ia menyesal karena harus datang lebih awal untuk menjemput Naruto. Sekarang ia malah terjebak bersama bocah-bocah yang terus menatapnya dengan.. ungh, sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Ada apa huh?"

Belasan mata yang menatapnya dengan puppy eyes mereka sukses membuat Kakashi lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Ia menatap satu persatu bocah disana. Ada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara dan Sai. Keempat belas anak ini, memang selalu membuatnya repot. Padahal baru dua hari ini Kakashi mengenal mereka, tapi rasanya.. hah~ kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Yak! Anak-anak! Ternyata kalian disini.."

Serentak mereka semua langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Umino Iruka berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya. Ia menatap garang pada setiap bocah disana. Membuat sebagian besar dari mereka langsung berlari ke kelas, kecuali untuk Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai yang berjalan dengan santai. Membuat Iruka menghela napasnya. Dasar anak-anak itu.

Pandangannya teralih pada sesosok yang sedari tadi ada disana. Sosok yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian anak didiknya. Dari rambut kelabu dan maskernya, Iruka tentu dapat dengan mudah langsung mengenalinya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo, terima kasih ya, Iruka."

Iruka tersentak. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan kearah Kakashi. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki bermasker itu. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" Iruka menatap Kakashi yang mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya."Telah menyelamatkan ku dari bocah-bocah penasaran itu."

Iruka tertawa kecil. Ia mengikuti langkah Kakashi dalam mengayunkan ayunan yang menopang tubuhnya. Lelaki manis dengan luka goresan itu menatap matahari sore yang mulai terbenam. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menyukai mu."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Dengan tatapan dingin ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Iruka yang justru menatapnya dengan polos. "Yak! Apa maksudmu?!" Dengan cepat, Iruka menghindar dari serangan Kakashi yang hendak memiting kepalanya. "Yak! Yak! Hahaha!" Pria manis itu tertawa kencang saat melihat raut datar Kakashi.

"Gomen. Gomen. Hehe kau kan memakai masker seperti itu, mungkin saja mereka takut melihat mu yang seperti teroris ini." Iruka semakin mengambil jarak dengan Kakashi yang sepertinya akan menyerangnya lagi. Tapi, ia langsung mendekat begitu melihat temannya itu kembali dengan ayunannya. "Hah~ Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena mereka anak yang aneh." PLAK "Yak!"

Kakashi menatap garang pada Iruka yang tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Huh, benar-benar tidak berperike-kepala-kakashi-an. "Mereka tidak aneh, kau yang terlalu mencurigakan hingga membuat mereka jadi penasaran." Kakashi memutar matanya malas. "Dan rasa penasaran mereka itu sangat menganggu ku."

"Itu karena dirimu sendiri yang membuat mereka penasaran. Dasar bodoh!" Kakashi menghela napasnya berat. Iruka.. semoga batas kesabarannya masih jauh. Pemuda lumba-lumba ini memang selalu sukses membuat kepalanya mendidih setiap kali mereka berdebat.

"Setidaknya perlihatkan mereka kedua mata mu, mungkin saja itu dapat mengurangi rasa penasaran mereka dan kau tidak akan diganggu lagi... mungkin." Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kakashi. Ia dapat melihat lengkungan diwajah itu. "Ya. Lagipula mereka terlihat lucu dengan rasa penasaran mereka itu. Mungkin sedikit 'bermain' dengan mereka akan menyenangkan."

Iruka menghela napasnya. Tapi senyumnya mulai terukir. Inilah Kakashi yang dikenalnya. "Ya. Dan semoga saja, itu dapat membuat keadaanmu semakin membaik, Kakashi." Pemuda itu menatap Iruka dengan mata nya yang semakin melengkung. Tangannya terangkat mengusap surai lembut Iruka. "Terima kasih, Iruka."

.

.

Kakashi memijat pelan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut. Ia mendelikkan matanya kearah Minato. Pria bersurai pirang itu terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang Kakashi yakin seratus persen sama sekali tidak gatal. Membuatnya mau tak mau menghela napas beratnya.

"Hm.. Kakashi.. Gomen.." Pemuda kelabu itu mengangkat tangannya. Mengisyaratkan 'tidak apa-apa' dengan sedikit melambaikannya. Pandangannya teralih keruang tengah, dimana bocah-bocah yang sore tadi memenjarakannya terlihat tengah bermain dengan begitu senangnya. Membuat rumah yang biasanya berisi suara berisik Naruto, kini bagaikan ditaman bermain.

"Aku kira yang akan menginap hanya Sasuke, atau Gaara.. ternyata-" Minato langsung membungkam mulutnya saat tatapan tajam Kakashi kembali menusuknya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat susu yang sempat tertunda. Daripada ia terus menyeloteh dan berakhir dengan kapalanya ditembok, lebih baik ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya. Walaupun baru empat hari tinggal bersama Kakashi, Minato sudah tahu dengan baik bagaimana beringasnya pemuda itu jika sedang stress ataupun tertekan. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sahabatnya, Kushina.

Kakashi berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Ia menepukkan tangannya, meminta perhatian. "Ayo anak-anak, sudah waktunya tidur. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian." Keempat belas bocah itu saling melempar pandang. Seolah bertanya antara satu dengan yang lainnya. "Thethuatu? Apa?" Sasuke menaruh robotnya dan melipat tangannya didada. Ia menatap datar pada Kakashi. Membuat pemuda itu menyeringai dibalik maskernya. "Sesuatu... yang kalian inginkan."

Seringaiannya melebar saat dilihatnya bocah-bocah itu kembali saling melempar pandang. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan melangkah menuju tangga. Meninggalkan keempat belas bocah yang kini membentuk lingkaran besar disana.

"aku titak pelcaya dengannya." Sasuke bertahan dengan tangannya didada. Ia membuang wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan sedikit ia angkat. Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Begitu juga dengan Shino, Chouji dan Shikamaru. "Mungkin thaja dia menyelah." Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji. "Tilihat tali wajahnya, dia bukan tipe olang yang mudah menyelah."

Seketika saja suara gubrak terdengar keras. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten dengan serempak melayangkan tinju mereka. Sukses membuat Lee pundung dibahu Naruto. "Lee. Juthlu yang ingin kita cali tahu adalah wajahnya." Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hinata dengan lembut mengusap luka benjol dikepala Lee. "Kita thuthun lencana thaja dulu." Semua mengangguk. Menyetujui usul Gaara.

"Baiklah, jadi thepelti ini.." Mereka merapatkan tubuh mendekat kearah Sasuke. Lee menolak, baru saja ia akan memberika usul, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan kini, ditambah Neji sudah siap dengan tinju mereka. Shikamaru menguap pelan. Dengan gaya malasnya ia menambahkan usul. Naruto, dengan dattebayo-nya menambahkan usul dengan semangat. Berhasil membuatnya ikut pundung bersama Lee. Gaara dengan tenang mengambil kesimpulan dari hasil rapat 'kecil-kecilan' mereka yang mendapat anggukkan puas dari semuanya.

"THEMANGAT"

Minato tetap dengan ekspresi 'tidak tampan'nya. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sukses dibuat menganga dengan aksi-aksi ekstrim dari bocah-bocah itu. Sasuke yang berteriak kesal dengan OOC-nya. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Neji yang terlihat brutal meninju Lee dan Naruto. Chouji yang tidak berhenti makan. Sai yang justru asik dengan buku gambarnya. Kiba yang mengantuk mendengarkan Gaara yang dengan ajaibnya berbicara panjang lebar. Belum lagi, sekarang mereka terlihat begitu semangat menaiki tangga. Hah~ entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

Kakashi menyergitkan keningnya. Pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa dengan begitu keras berhasil membuatnya dengan cepat memakai maskernya. Baru saja ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, bocah-bocah itu dengan cepat langsung menaiki kasurnya. Berhasil membuat sebuah kedutan tercetak jelas dipelipisnya. "Yak! Kita akan tidur diluar, tidak disini."

Sasuke yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya dikasur empuk itu menatap tak terima kearah Kakashi. "Kau bilang akan membelikan apa yang kami mau. Ini yang kita mau, benalkan teman-teman?" Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Kakashi memutar kedua matanya. Anak itu.. sepertinya ia jubir dari perkumpulan bocah-bocah ini eoh? Baiklah, seseorang berumur 19 tahun tidak akan mudah dikalahkan dengan anak berumur 3-4 tahun ini bukan?

"Baiklah, baik. Kalau itu mau kalian. Silahkan nikmati kasur hangat itu ya.." Kakashi membentuk kedua jarinya serupa huruf V dengan matanya yang melengkung. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya memutar kedua matanya malas. "Ya. Ya. Dan thilahkan kelual."

JTIK. Persimpangan jalan terlihat kembali muncul didahi pemuda itu. Dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dipelipisnya ia menggerakkan tangannya tanda setuju. "Baiklah-baiklah. Selamat tidur anak-anak – _menyebalkan_ "

Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, didepannya Minato berdiri dengan berbotol-botol susu dikedua tangannya. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang yang satu ini. Dengan cepat ia membantu Minato membawa beberapa botol yang akan terjatuh dari pelukan pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"Maaf lama ya, anak-anak. Jiisan agak sedikit.. kesusahan? Hehe.." Kakashi memutar matanya. Ia mulai membagikan susu itu pada anak-anak yang sudah rapih dengan posisi tidur mereka dikasur berukuran king size itu. Minato mengikuti langkah Kakashi, ia tertawa pelan saat Gaara memintanya mengecup keningnya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati ia lakukan. Berujung dengan ia mengecupi kening keempat belas bocah itu. Kakashi? Tentu saja, mau tidak mau, ia juga harus melakukan. Berterima kasihlah pada serangan puppy eyes mereka.

Kakashi mengecup pelan kening Kiba. Ia beranjak menyalakan lampu tidur saat Minato mematikan lampu utama. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Minato yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar. "Selamat malam, anak-anak"

"Selamat malam Jiithan/Touchan" Minato tersenyum kecil. Ia baru akan menutup pintu sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti sebentar dan menatap Kakashi dengan senyum lembutnya. "Selamat malam Nii-chan."

Minato menutup pintu dengan pelan. Kini, ia menatap Kakashi yang berjalan kearah sofa. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Jangan bilang kau akan tidur disana hm?" Kakashi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia baru akan merebahkan tubuhnya tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik. "Tidur dikamar ku. Lagipula aku lembur hari ini."

Kakashi menyergit pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman Minato dan membawa tangannya ke dada. "Lembur? Besok kau berangkat pagi, tidak mungkin lembur." Minato menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. "Kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan mu?" Minato menggeleng. Ia mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang mulai memasuki kamarnya.

"Belum sempat. Tadi aku langsung menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dan yah, sibuk dengan mereka." Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil koper dilemari dan meletakkannya dikasur. "Seminggu ya? Kau mau bawa berapa baju? Dan siapkan dokumen yang mau kau bawa. Sekarang." Minato menggangguk malas. Baru saja ia mau rebahan dikasur empuknya, terpaksa harus memutar arah menuju ruang kerjanya. "Terserah. Tapi untuk jas cukup tiga saja." Dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang mulai memilah beberapa kemeja.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jas biru tua dengan celana berwarna biru muda. Memasangkannya dengan kemeja biru aqua. Lalu kembali mengambil jas hitam dengan celananya bersama kemeja putih bercorak burung terbang dibagian bahu yang kini berpasangan dengan dasi biru tua. Berikutnya jas cokelat berkotak dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana hijau lumut. Melipatnya secara berpasangan lalu memasukkannya kedalam koper. Ia kembali ke lemari dan mengambil kemeja bergaris, dua pasang celana berwarna hitam dan blue dark, tiga kaos putih, dua kaos biru tua berlengan pendek dan panjang, celana putih pendek, orange, dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Serta tiga pasang kaos kaki.

Setelah memastikan semua sudah rapih didalam koper, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil satu sikat gigi baru, pasta gigi, sabun dan shampoo dilemari kecil tempat Minato menyimpan beberapa kebutuhan mandinya. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi sesaat setelah Minato masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Apa kau mau bawa piyama?" Kakashi bertanya sembari mencari kantung plastik kecil dilaci kamar Minato. Sementara sang pemilik kamar, mulai menyusun dokumennya yang berantakan. "Tergantung, apa saja yang kau siapkan?"

Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya dikasur Minato dan mulai menata beberapa barang tadi. "Tiga pasang pakaian resmi, satu kemeja dan dua celana tambahan, lalu empat kaos lengan pendek satu tangan panjang, dua celana pendek, satu jeans." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato yang membuka lebar mulutnya. "Ada yang salah?" Minato menggeleng pelan. Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "Tidak ada. Mungkin dua piyama."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia bangun dan kembali menuju lemari untuk mengambil pesanan Minato. "Lalu, dasi? Aku belum menyiapkannya. Baru satu saja." Minato berhenti sebentar. Ia memeriksa kopernya yang sudah nyaris penuh. "Mungkin satu dasi hitam. Aku tidak berniat memakai dasi. Itu selalu membuatku merasa tercekik." Kembali, Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil satu dasi hitam dan menumpuknya dengan piyama ditangan kirinya. Ia melirik lemari yang berisi 'perhiasan' Minato. Ah, ia baru ingat.

"Apa besok kau langsung memakai pakaian formal?"

Ah, benar. Minato meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas bantal. Ia menatap Kakashi beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin aku akan sampai disana sekitar jam 9 atau 10. Meeting pertama ku jam 12 siang. Aku rasa tidak. Aku masih ada waktu untuk istirahat dan mengganti baju."

Minato memperhatikan Kakashi yang kembali membongkar lemarinya. Ia bisa lihat Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan satu celana jeans hitam selutut, singlet hitam dan hoodie putih bergambar rubah dibagian tengahnya. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan kesamping, mengambil dua cincin dan satu kacamata hitam. Ia melipatnya menjadi satu bagian dan meletakkannya dimeja samping lemari bersama cincin dan kacamatanya. "Itu untuk besok. Karena kau bilang kau masih ada waktu untuk istirahat jadi pakai saja pakaian yang lebih santai. Cincinnya kau pakai di jari kelingking dan jari tengah, mengerti? Tangan kiri." Minato mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil piyama dan dasi yang sempat ditaruh Kakashi ditempat tidur dan memasukkannya kedalam koper bersama dengan tas kerjanya. Setelah semuanya rapih, ia segera menaruh koper itu disamping kasurnya.

"Sudah cukup malam, kau tidurlah supaya besok tidak terlambat. Aku mau kebawah sebentar, kau mau aku buatkan susu hangat?" Minato menggeleng pelan. Ia membenarkan posisi bantal dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah mengambil sebuah buku dan ponselnya. Lalu menyalakan tv flat dikamarnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus tidur disini, ini remote nya, aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau juga tidur."

Kakashi memutar kedua matanya. Ia mengambil remote itu dan mengecilkan volume tv yang cukup kencang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Minato yang mulai tenggelam dalam alunan lagu dan bacaan dibuku itu.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana sebelumnya ia hanya tinggal seorang diri yang secara otomatis, ia hanya mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia harus mengurus seorang anak yang secara tidak langsung juga beserta dengan ayahnya. Seperti tadi. Walaupun ini hanya bersifat sementara, tapi sepertinya ia mulai menikmati itu. Setidaknya, ini membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Mungkin besok ia harus berterima kasih pada tuan Jiraiya.

.

.

Pagi datang.

Sekarang jam baru menujukkan pukul 08.02 am. Dan didalam rumah ini sudah sangat ramai. Para anak-anak yang baru menduduki kursi taman kanak-kanak itu kini terlihat tengah bermain dengan riangnya diruang tengah yang seketika disulap menjadi ruang bermain. Mainan yang barantakan disana-sini membuat suasana pagi ini menjadi begitu memusingkan. Setidaknya, itu adalah satu pemikiran Kakashi. Pemuda yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk para makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan disana. Ya. Menggemaskan untuk ukuran bocah-bocah jelmaan iblis.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Kakashi terlihat begitu sensitif pagi ini. Itu karena, beberapa puluh menit sebelum ini, setelah ia berhasil membangunkan dan memandikan bocah-bocah itu dan beres membersihkan dirinya sendiri, ia sukses dibuat murka dengan seluruh maskernya yang habis sobek sana-sini. Catat. SEMUANYA!. Bahkan penutup matanya juga hilang entah kemana. Beruntung karena ia masih mempunyai satu set cadangan ditasnya. Kalau tidak..

"Hah~"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menghela napas seperti itu."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana, di meja makan, Minato sudah rapih dengan pakaian yang ia siapkan kemarin. Bahkan sampai cincin pun juga sudah melekat dijari tengah dan keliling tangan kiri pria itu. Membuatnya mau tak mau melengkungkan senyum puas. Setidaknya, pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk. Walaupun sudah sangat buruk.

"Panggil mereka. Sarapannya sudah siap. Aku keatas sebentar."

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan memanggil anak-anak. Sebelumnya, ia terpaku menatap ruang tengah yang terlihat sangat kacau. _'Apa.. Kakashi akan baik-baik saja? aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah.'_

.

.

Sarapan sudah selesai. Dan Kakashi belum juga kembali ke bawah. Minato melirik kearah jam yang menggantung diatas pintu. Sudah waktunya ia untuk berangkat. "Niichan."

Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga. Dan pemandangan disana sukses membuatnya terpaku. Kakashi turun bersama kopernya. Tidak. Bukan itu. Tapi, Kakashi, tanpa penutup matanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dianak tangga terakhir. Ia menggaruk canggung belakang telinganya. "Ada apa?"

"KAKATHHI NIICHAN!"

"Eh?"

Kakashi tersentak pelan saat bocah-bocah itu mulai berlari kearahnya dan menerjang tubuhnya. Tapi, kenapa mereka menangis?

"Yak! Kalian kenapa?" Kakashi melirik kearah Minato yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus pada mereka yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. "Yak!"

"Kakathhi niichan, jangan pelgi~"

Baik Kakashi maupun Minato membuka lebar mulut mereka. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak. Kakashi mengerlingkan matanya sekilas dan merubah raut wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Aku harus pergi. Kalian selalu menganggu ku. Bukankah kalian ingin aku pergi?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya "Hisk- jangan pelgi~ hisk-" bocah berambut raven itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Menekuk kakinya, menjadikannya bantalan untuk duduk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. "Hisk- jangan pelgi! Hisk- maafkan aku~"

Ketiga belas bocah yang lain langsung mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Meminta maaf dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi. "Kakathhi niichan~ hisk- Nalu tidak akan nakal lagi dattebayo~" Kakashi memutar kedua matanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dianak tangga ketiga. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kalian keterlaluan. Aku tidak ingin memaafkan kalian."

Tangisan Lee semakin menjadi. Ia maju dan memegang erat kaki Kakashi. "Kakathhi niichan! Kami janji tidak akan menyebalkan foto ini, tapi niichan jangan pelgi! Hisk-"

Minato menyergitkan keningnya. Ia meletakkan piring terakhirnya dirak dan beranjak menuju mereka. "Serahkan dulu foto itu." Suara Kakashi. Foto?

"Foto apa?"

Serentak, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menatap kearah Hinata dan Gaara. Dua anak yang ia kenal dengan kejujurannya. Membuat bocah berambut merah bata itu sedikit terdesak. Ia menatap Sasuke yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Foto ini.."

Kakashi bangun dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Minato yang menerima sebuah foto berukuran besar dari Gaara. Dan matanya sukses terbelalak. Ia menatap garang pada setiap makhluk yang ada disana. Terlebih, Minato.

"BAKKAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Setelah sukses melalui siksaan berat dari Kakashi, Minato dengan sakit dibagian kepala dan pinggangnya sudah berangkat menuju bandara beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan anak-anak yang tertinggal, kini sedang sibuk membereskan ruang tengah. Kakashi sendiri duduk disofa memperhatikan mereka semua. "Bagus, sering-sering seperti ini ya."

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya kearah pemuda itu. Bukan hanya Sasuke sebenarnya, tapi semuanya. Bahkan Hinata. Ia merasa tidak terima karena kekacauan ini bukanlah salahnya, tapi ia juga dihukum. Hah~ kalau kata Kiba, ini namanya setia kawan.

"Kakathhi niichan~ aku thudah thelethai. Boleh aku makan thekalang?" Chouji menatap memelas kearah Kakashi yang menyita makanannya. Ia hampir saja menangis keras kalau saja Kakashi tidak mengizinkannya.

"Kami juga thudah thelethai.." Shikamaru mengelap keringatnya. Ternyata mereka memang membuat kekacauan yang merepotkan. "Baguslah. Sekarang, kalian bebas mau melakukan apapun." Keempat belas anak itu baru saja akan membalikkan tubuh mereka. "Dan, aku minta maaf karena sudah berteriak kasar tadi."

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lee yang merangkulnya. "Kami juga minta maaf ya, Kakathhi niichan" Semua mengangguk mendengar ucapan Lee. Mereka tersenyum kearah Kakashi yang juga melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Ah, tapi Kakathhi niichan.." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Kakashi dan duduk disebalahnya. Sukses membuat Kakashi menaikan status dirinya menjadi siaga satu. "Tidak. Aku akan ke kamar. Pintu depan dan belakang sudah aku kunci, kalian hanya boleh main disini atau diruang atas. Tidak dikamar ku, ataupun kamar touchan mu, Naruto. Mengerti?"

Kakashi mengabaikan raut kecewa bocah-bocah itu dan mulai beranjak. Tapi sebelum itu. "Yak! Anak-anak.." Keempat belas bocah itu menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan polos bercampur bingung mereka. Yang perlahan semakin membulat dan membulat. Seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Kakashi yang melepaskan masker bagian kanannya.

Telinga.. pipi.. masih dipipi... dan.. ujung bibirnya.. dan..

Krik krik krik.

Mereka mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit lagi dan Kakashi sudah melesat kekamarnya.

"KAKATHHI NIICHAAAANNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau garing hehe

Review nya please^^


End file.
